You and My Best Friend
by Minami Tsubaki
Summary: "Lalu yang bernasib sial kau atau aku?"  Summary cuma sebaris, author kehabisan kata-kata. Chap 2 update! Monggo...
1. Chapter 1

Fic pertama saiia, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan (?). Ada OC saiia juga yang namanya minjem dari chara Death Note, tau kenapa saiia tergila-gila sama nama ini. Happy reading minna.

**Disclaimer : Bleach** tetep punya Om **Tite **sampai beliau meninggal terus **Bleach** jadi milik gue. *dirajam om Tite dan Bleach Fans* Dan nama **River Nate** punya **Takeshi Oobata**.

**Warning : **Fic pertama, OOC, OC, typo terus don't like don't readlah.

* * *

**You And My Best Friend**

Kuchiki Rukia, gadis berumur 17 tahun ini diam tertunduk. Hanya menatap kosong cangkir berisi tehnya yang mulai terasa dingin. Dihadapannya ada seorang gadis berambut panjang sepunggung bewarna hitam kemerahan menatapnya tajam. Sunyi. Tak ada yang berniat untuk memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 22.15 malam tapi tak satu pun dari mereka yang beranjak untuk tidur.

"Haaah.." hela gadis itu. Dia pun berdiri dari duduknya lalu mengangkat tangannya ke atas bermaksud merenggangkan badannya yang sudah pegal-pegal. Sudah 3 jam mereka duduk dan terdiam selama satu setengah jam. Waktu yang cukup lama dan membosankan bukan? Awalnya mereka hanya duduk santai dan mengobrol ringan lama-kelamaan arah pembicaraannya menjadi serius. Gadis berambut kemerahan itu melontarkan satu pertanyaan untuk Rukia yang sukses membuatnya bisu selama satu setengah jam.

"Jadi?" tanya gadis berambut mencolok itu, "Sesulit itukah untukmu membuat keputusan?" lanjutnya lagi.

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Rukia sampai dia benar-benar enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan ditunjukkan untuknya.

"Sekarang kau pilih, terus bersamanya dan berakhir konyol atau ikut denganku kita mulai dari awal lagi?" tanya gadis berperawakan cuek itu lagi.

Merasa dipojokkan Rukia berusaha menggerakan mulutnya, "Aa-aku... aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana Nate. Aku bingung," tangannya mengepal dan bergetar. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan gejolak emosinya.

Nate melihat Rukia nanar. Dia tidak tega, "Rukia kalau pertanyaanku membuatmu tidak nyaman lupakan saja," ucapnya sambil berjalan ke arah dapur yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan ruang tamu yang hanya dibatasi sekat.

Dia mengaduk-aduk isi kulkas mencari makanan atau sekiranya cemilan untuk mengisi perutnya. *Ngemil malem-malem, kebiasaan Author. -plak*

"Bukan begitu, aku bingung. Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud buruk. Kau cuma ingin membantuku khan," balas Rukia dari arah ruang tamu.

"Ya, aku memang ingin membantumu tapi sekaligus membuatmu susah," sahutnya sambil berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu dengan menenteng setoples stik keju yang dia temukan di lemari dekat kulkas dan beberapa kemasan makanan 'misterius' yang didapatkannya di laci dapur.

Rukia sweatdrop melihat nafsu makan gila-gilaan teman sejak kecilnya ini. Nate suka sekali makan malam-malam. Tapi entah kenapa hal itu tidak membuatnya gemuk. Sedangkan di luar sana para gadis mati-matian berdiet. _"Justru kalau makan dipantang malah bikin gemuk dan sakit," _ucap Nate suatu ketika dan sampai sekarang belum terbukti kebenaran tentang teorinya.

"Rukia, kau mau?" tawar Nate menyodorkan toples stik keju-nya.

"Tidak terima kasih, kita khan sudah makan malam tadi. Aku masih kenyang," tolak Rukia halus.

Nate pun mengambil posisi duduknya semula sembari membuka toples makanan-nya lalu memulai ritual ngemilnya.

"Uum.. Nate?"

"Ya?"

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu tadi? Kau.. kau ingin aku putus?" tanya Rukia takut-takut.

Nate menghentikan kegiatannya, ditatapnya serius gadis bermata violet yang berada di sampingnya.

"Memang aku ingin kau putus, bahkan aku sudah memberikan alasan dan argumen yang bagus untuk kau putus dengannya," ujar Nate.

Sekali lagi Rukia diam, diraihnya minuman tehnya yang sudah tinggal setengah. Dihabiskannya teh itu sekali teguk. "Hem..." gumamnya seraya menaruh kembali cangkir itu di atas piring kecil yang coraknya sama dengan cangkirnya. Nampaknya Rukia lebih rileks sekarang. Tangannya sudah tidak bergetar lagi. Dia tidak segugup yang tadi. Mungkin karena Nate sudah bersikap seperti biasanya.

Baru pertama kalinya Rukia melihat sahabatnya menjadi serius dan menakutkan seperti 2 jam yang lalu. Setiap harinya Nate bersikap cuek, keras kepala dan jahil. Jahil? Ya, jahil, kalian akan tahu nanti. Tapi malam ini Nate terlihat berbeda, membuat Rukia takut menghadapinya.

"Entahlah Nate," kata Rukia yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya, "Kau benar dalam beberapa hal, hanya saja aku tidak mungkin memutuskannya begitu saja. Kesannya aku egois sekali. Ini namanya keputusan sepihak," jelasnya.

Nate melipat kedua tangannya di dada, tidak setuju dengan penuturan Rukia, "Kau bilang kau egois?" katanya dengan menaikkan volume suaranya, "Siapa yang lebih egois dari dulu heh? Aku memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan pacarmu tapi aku melihat semuanya," serunya emosi sambil memasukkan 5 batang stik keju sekaligus ke mulutnya. "Kau selalu menangis dan terlihat sedih 5 menit setelah pulang kencan dengannya. Atau kalau tidak aku mendengar 'Dia' marah-marah tidak jelas dan berteriak kesal padamu, setelah itu 'Dia' akan meninggalkanmu termanggu di depan rumah, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata maaf. Lalu kau akan masuk ke rumah dengan aura kesedihan tingkat 5 dan saat kutanya kenapa, kau hanya menjawab singkat, _'Tidak ada apa-apa, aku cuma sedih karena harus berpisah lagi dengannya.'_ Alasan yang bagus sekali Rukia mengingat 'Dia' tinggal di Seireitei sedangkan kau di sini. Di Karakura. Tapi kau selalu mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Aku muak mendengarnya dan aku muak melihat kau menderita karenanya," cecar Nate tanpa ampun.

"Kau mendengar semua obrolan kami?" tanya Rukia tidak percaya.

Nate memutar bola matanya, "Salahkan dirimu sendiri kenapa saat adegan itu kalian berdua ada di depan rumahku."

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya, emosinya mulai terpancing karena ucapan Nate, "Oh maafkan aku, wajar bukan kalau seorang pacar mengantarkan gadisnya pulang ke rumahnya. Dan aku memang tinggal.. koreksi menumpang di rumahmu, maaf kalau itu mengganggumu lain kali aku akan mencari tempat yang aman untuk mengobrol. Aku tahu aku tidak berhak bicara begini, tapi hargailah privasi orang. Kau jadi suka mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang lain ya," sindir Rukia.

"Hei, aku buka tuna netra ataupun tuna rungu dan jendela kamarku tepat menghadap keluar rumah. Meskipun kamarku ada di lantai dua, aku masih bisa mendengar dan melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi antara kau dan dia," cetus Nate tidak mau kalah, "Kuakui belakangan ini aku memang sengaja memperhatikan kalian akan tetapi itu karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau jadi pemurung dan terlihat sedih sejak setengah bulan lalu. Entah apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu. Padahal saat satu bulan setelah kalian jadian, semua baik-baik saja."

Kini sikap Nate sedikit melunak, ditaruhnya toples stik keju yang sudah tak tersisa. Diraihnya salah satu bungkusan makanan 'misterius-nya' lalu dihabiskannya dengan sadis.

"Aku pun tidak mengerti apa yang mengubahnya. Dulu dia begitu baik, begitu perhatian membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Sekarang dia... begitu terlihat berbeda," ujar Rukia lirih.

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

Rukia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Setelah dia menyakitimu, kau masih mencintainya?"

Tanpa ragu Rukia kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

Hap. Nate melahap cemilannya yang ketiga. "Kurasa kau sakit Rukia, kau terkena sindrome 'Aku Cinta Mati Padanya' dan sulit menemukan penawarnya," Nate sudah mulai ngaco.

Rukia menoleh ke arah sahabatnya, memutar bola matanya. Tidak peduli dengan ucapan aneh Nate.

Nate terkikik geli, "Well, paling tidak penyakit itu tak menular."

"Penyakitku lebih baik daripada perilaku aneh seorang gadis remaja 15 tahun yang melihat laki-laki tampan tapi tak bereaksi sama sekali dan mengatakan buku lebih menarik," ledek Rukia sarkastis sambil mengibaskan rambut ravennya ke belakang.

Sontak Nate menenggelengkan kepala menghadap Rukia, merasa disinggung. Matanya menyipit, "Hei, sudah kukatakan aku memang tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki. Masih banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan dibandingkan mencoba menjalin suatu hubungan. Lagipula aku benar, laki-laki tampan belum tentu tipeku wajar aku tak menggubrisnya."

"Aku tidak menyebutkan namamu tadi, kenapa kau tersinggung?" tanya Rukia skeptis.

"Ck, mengalihkan pembicaraan ya. Kutanya sekali lagi kau mau putus dengannya atau tidak?" Nate melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama seperti 2 jam yang lalu.

Rukia menunduk pasrah, suasana di ruang tamu itu berubah dingin. Sekarang malam makin larut ditambah bulan ini sudah memasuki musim dingin menggantikan musim gugur yang hangat tapi salju masih belum turun. Hawa dingin di luar mulai menelusup masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi membuat penghuni rumah itu merapatkan tubuhnya. Nate menggeser meja agar tidak menghalanginya untuk jongkok di depan Rukia. Ia genggam tangan mungil Rukia erat.

"Aku ingin kau berpisah dengannya. Ini untuk kebaikanmu, jahat memang. Tapi Rukia aku berjanji akan mencarikan lelaki yang jauh lebih baik darinya dan memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu," dilihatnya Rukia dari bawah, "Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu menderita…" lanjutnya.

"Aku tahu itu," Rukia mengangkat sedikit wajahnya, "Dia orang yang kucintai dan kau adalah sahabatku. Kalian berdua sangat berharga bagiku."

"Berbeda dariku, dia selalu membuat jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat sehingga rona merah di pipimu muncul saat mengingatnya, memberikanmu kehangatan, menjadikanmu seorang gadis dengan cinta, sampai dia menyakitimu! Sedangkan yang bisa kuberikan hanyalah rasa sayang sebagai sahabat dan sedikit perhatian, tapi aku sangat menyayangimu, kau sudah kuanggap saudara perempuanku sendiri."

"Itu tidak benar, kau sudah memberiku lebih dari cukup. Dia memang sudah menyakitiku tapi pasti ada alasannya, lagipula aku selalu berbuat hal bodoh di depannya."

Rukia menggeser posisinya agar Nate bisa duduk di sampingnya.

"Menurutmu apa pendapat Byakuya kalau mengetahui hal ini?" tanya Nate tiba-tiba.

Rukia tersentak, "Tidak, jangan nii-sama aku mohon," erang Rukia. "Kau tahu khan tindakan apa yang bisa dilakukan nii-sama?"

"Ya, mungkin nii-samamu akan menghampiri pacarmu sambil menenteng pedang pusaka keluarga Kuchiki, Senbonzakura. Untuk ditancapkan di kepala lelaki itu."

Glek, Rukia menelan ludahnya, "Mustahil Byakuya nii-sama melakukan itu, fantasimu terlalu mengerikan."

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bagi seorang Byakuya, semua akan diperbuatnya jika tahu adik kesayangannya disakiti. Setidaknya aku salah tentang Senbonzakura, Byakuya tidak akan menodai pusaka berharga milik Kuchiki hanya untuk membantai satu orang laki-laki. Toh, dia punya koleksi pedang lain."

"Hentikan ocehanmu, aku benar-benar merinding sekarang," Rukia membayangkan khayalan Nate menjadi kenyataan, "Tolonglah Nate jangan adukan kasusku pada Nii-sama bisa-bisa aku diseretnya pulang ke Seireitei. Apa kau lupa perjuangan kita untuk aku tinggal di Karakura?"

Nate menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, mengingat ekspresi dingin dan menakutkan Byakuya yang sanggup membuat orang-orang yang tidak kuat imannya mati berdiri.

"Sensasi ketika aku mendebat Byakuya agar kau diijinkan pindah ke Karakura masih terasa hingga sekarang."

"Karena itu jangan katakan apapun pada nii-sama. Beruntung Ibumu seorang Pengacara, sepertinya keahliannya menurun padamu sehingga kau berhasil meluluhkan hati nii-sama."

"Mengalahkan Kuchiki Byakuya tepatnya," Nate mengoreksi ucapan Rukia, "Kakakmu yang terkenal angkuh, dingin, jenius, dan tak terkalahkan akhirnya menyerah dihadapanku," sambungnya narsis.

"Aku juga banyak membantu."

"Sedikit," bantah Nate.

Dari dulu Nate jago berbicara juga sifat tidak mau kalahnya menambah kepercayaan dirinya, dia tak pernah kalah dalam adu mulut.

"Terserah," putus Rukia tidak peduli. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, tangannya terkepal ke udara, layaknya seorang atlet mengumumkan kemenangan.

"Yosh, kuputuskan akan melupakannya! Sebenarnya sejak tadi aku memikirkan semua pendapatmu dan bermaksud mengikuti saranmu."

"Benarkah?" mata merah Nate berbinar-binar sekarang, "Tapi jangan paksakan dirimu jika masih terasa sulit untukmu."

"Sudahlah, aku sudah membulatkan tekadku," kata Rukia meyakinkan.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai dari memutuskan komunikasimu dengannya," Nate bersemangat.

"Caranya?"

"Hapus nomornya jadi kau tidak bisa menghubunginya lagi. Jika dia yang menghubungimu _reject_ saja,"

Dengan polosnya Rukia langsung melaksanakan perintah Nate, tanpa dia sadari...

"Akh.. Aku tidak ingat nomornya. Sudah terlanjur kuhapus," Rukia menjambak rambutnya, "Bagaimana aku memberi tahunya kalau aku minta putus?"

"Enam bulan kau pacaran tapi tidak ingat nomornya sama sekali?"

"Kau sendiri memangnya ingat nomor handphonemu?"

"Karena tidak penting, aku cepat melupakannya. Cek panggilan terakhir pasti masih ada nomornya," Nate memberi saran.

"Kau benar, aku masih menyimpannya," kata Rukia setelah mengecek, "Aku akan mengirimnya pesan. Hem, kupikirkan kata-katanya di kamar saja."

"Ya. Sudah larut sebaiknya kau tidur. Besok aku tidak mau jogging pagi karena kau telat bangun lagi. Naiklah ke atas duluan, aku mau membereskan sampah-sampah ini dan mengunci pintu," kata gadis bermata merah itu seraya menepuk pundak Rukia, "Jangan khawatir, aku akan membantumu melupakannya. Aku selalu di sisimu."

Rukia tersenyum mendengar perkataan Nate, "Terima kasih. Senang mengenalmu kawan."

"Aku memang menarik."

* * *

Ruang kamar yang tidak terlalu besar tapi dalamnya cukup rapi, penataan barang-barangnya sederhana dan terkesan simple. Dindingnya dilapisi cat putih polos. Satu tempat tidur berukuran single terletak di pojok sebelah kiri ruangan menghadap ke Utara, di sampingnya ada meja kecil tempat meletakan lampu dan satu meja belajar berwarna cream berada di seberang tempat tidur dan satu lemari pakaian.

Rukia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasurnya, dengan posisi punggung menghadap ke atas, membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Mengambil ponsel di sakunya, mulai mengetik sebuah pesan, sejenak dia terdiam memikirkan kalimat selanjutnya kemudian jempol mungilnya menekan tombol _send_ ke nomor tanpa nama. Ada setitik air mata menggenang di mata violetnya. Buru-buru ia hapus sesuatu yang asin di matanya.

Setelah itu ia hapus history call-nya dan menutup kupingnya kalau-kalau ada sms atau panggilan masuk dari pacarnya.. bukan mantannya, ini keputusan sepihak. Sepuluh menit berlalu, ponselnya tak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan berdering. _"Baka, terang saja Rukia, sudah jam 12 malam lewat kau kira dia masih terjaga!"_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Dia pun menekan tombol _power_ ponselnya hingga benda itu tak mengeluarkan cahaya kehidupan lagi dan layarnya berubah gelap. Tetap saja Rukia takut kalau tiba-tiba ada balasan sms dari 'mantannya'. Kemudian dilemparkannya ke sembarang arah tepat mengenai besi ranjangnya.

Rukia mencoba memejamkan matanya berharap dapat membuatnya terlelap, terbuai dalam mimpi indah dan melupakan cinta pertamanya. Tapi sanggupkah ia?

* * *

**After the Scene**

Author : "Lho, akhir ceritanya bisa dibilang udah tamat gak sih?" *garuk-garuk kepala*

Ichigo : "Tamat gimana, wong gue tokoh utamanya aja belum muncul. Bukannya gue yang diceritaiin malah OC loe yang dikeluarin."

Author : "Eh, Ichigo dari mana loe bisa masuk sini? Pergi! Kolom ini cuma buat chara yang tampil di Fic barusan." *nendang Ichi keluar*

Rukia : "Heh, gue kok dibuat OOC gitu sih. Berani bener loe 'author baru' macem-macem sama gue?"

Author : "Maklum Ruki gue baru kali ini bikin Fic, OOC no jutsu gue keluar dah. *smirk*

Rukia : *diem*

Nate : "Bahkan loe juga buat gue OOC."

Author : "Masa? Khan loe OC gue tau dari mana loe tau gue buat OOC?"

Nate : "Gue udah baca profil buat gue di kompi loe. Bener-bener beda jauh."

Author : "Perasaan loe aja kali. Gue gak gitu kok orangnya." *ngeles no jutsu*

Nate : *ngeluarin zanpakutou*

Author : "Wait! Mau ngapain loe?"

Rukia : "Biar gue bantu, mae Sode no Shirayuki."

Author : "Cih, keroyokan nih mainnya. Gue gak takut sama kalian. Gue punya jurus maha sakti. Eniwei, 1 lawan 2 mending gue kabur." *langsung minggat*

RukiNate : *cengo*

* * *

**Author's Note**

Ceritanya agak membingunkan ya? Saiia memang payah soal deskripsi, tapi nekat mem-publish cerita. Ibu ampuni anakmu ini (?). Tokohnya juga baru dua, awalnya sama mau buat prologue tapi kepanjangan jadi gak jadi deh. *ketahuan blo'onnya*

Nah, readers maafkan saiia. Karena baru Fic pertama udah pake OC. Soalnya menurut saiia emang perannya pas buat Nate. Gak kepikiran pake chara di Bleach. Lagian ada alasan utama kenapa saiia pake OC. Nanti kalian juga tau, nfufuufu... *dibakar gara-gara sok*

Ng.. anu setelah update beberapa Fic saiia akan menghilang sebentar, menikmati masa muda. Sebut saja liburan. Karenannya jangan hajar saiia, belum apa-apa udah minta cuti dan gak sempet review Fic senpai. Gomen.

'Readers yang baik adalah readers yang meninggalkan sesuatu untuk authornya... misalnya **Review**.' *copas dari forum tetangga* *dibantai readers*

Kritik? Saran? Flame? Roti? Untuk author? Boleh...


	2. Chapter 2

Sungguh saiia tak bermaksud telat update. Tapi apa daya? Kompi saiia positif rusak. Dan sekarang masih dalam masa perawatan. Gara-gara itu saiia juga gak bisa buka FFN artinya gak OL selama 1 minggu lebih.

Kenapa gak pergi ke warnet?

Muualess ngeluarin duit. *miskin*

Lagian minggu kemaren mood saiia juga lagi gak bagus. Jadi mempengaruhi jalan cerita Fic saiia.

Ah, sudahlah abaikan curcol gaje ini.

**Spesial thank's to**

**Aoi Mizuuhara**

**nMz-icHiki Aoi**

**Anggra Way**

**Ruki Yagami**

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**

**Kyu9**

**mss Dhyta**

**And you all.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**** : **Saiia pinjem chara **Bleach** dari Om **Tite** **Kubo**. Juga seenaknya make nama chara **Nate River** punya mas **Takeshi Obata**.

**Warning**** : **Kayaknya sih chara di sini **OOC**, nyempil **OC** pula, kalau dibaca rasanya banyak **Typo, aneh**, **abal** dan author gak bakat buat cerita. terus **don't like don't readlah**.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jam dua pagi masih terlalu awal untuk bangun apalagi beraktifitas. Tapi di rumah Nate itu hal biasa. Di dapur bunyi denting gelas dan sendok beradu terdengar harmonis. Uap hangat manis menguar memenuhi rongga hidung Rukia. Dia terlihat menikmati kegiatannya membuat teh. Diresapinya teh itu dengan nikmat, mengurangi kepenatan yang dirasakannya.

**Tap.. Tap.. Tap..**

Ada suara orang yang sedang menuruni tangga dan menuju ke dapur. Rukia tak perlu menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Penghuni di rumah ini hanya ada dua orang. Dia dan sang pemilik rumah, sahabatnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Kau belum tidur juga Rukia?" tanya Nate.

Rukia meletakan tehnya ke atas meja, melirik sekilas Nate yang berada di ambang pintu, "Hanya membuat teh. Aku terbangun tadi," jawabnya.

Mendengar jawaban Rukia, Nate beringsut mendekatinya sambil membawa buku tebal di tangan kanannya. Jari telunjuknya terselip di halaman buku, menandakan dia baru membaca sampai di situ.

"Sedang membaca novel rupanya," kata Rukia setelah melihat judul buku tebal tersebut 'Copy Cat'. Setahu Rukia jenis novel yang disukai Nate tidak jauh dari _genre_ horor, pembunuhan, detektif atau fantasi. Jarang novel _romance_ menghiasi rak buku Nate.

"Apa aku menganggumu? Sepertinya suara adukan tehku terdengar sampai kamarmu ya, hhahhaa..." tawa Rukia garing.

"Tidak, aku ke sini cuma ingin mencari makanan," ucap Nate seraya mengaduk-aduk lemari dapur untuk kedua kalinya di malam ini.

'Lagi?' batin Rukia.

"Setelah selesai dengan tehmu sebaiknya kau istirahat kembali, kau butuh itu."

"Aku tahu," jawab Rukia sembari meneguk tehnya kembali.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Rukia melihat sekilas pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin, kemudian meraih _sponge_ bedak lalu ia sapukan tipis ke wajahnya agar tidak terlihat kusam. Rukia sendiri tidak terlalu suka berdandan.

"Rukiaaa… cepatlah kita sudah terlambat," teriak Nate kencang dari luar rumah mengusik ketenangan para tetangga di pagi hari.

"Yaa.. sebentar..." balas Rukia tak kalah kencang. Sesegera dia menjepit rambut hitamnya ke atas menyisakan beberapa helai rambut yang membingkai manis wajahnya. Ia merapikan seragam sekolahnya yang terdiri dari kemeja putih yang lengannya sampai siku, terdapat lambang Karakura Gakuen di kerah sebelah kanan dan luaran rompi berwarna kecoklatan muda dihiaskan garis emas di sepanjang pinggirannya. Dipadu rok span selutut yang bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna senada dengan rompi.

Buru-buru dia mengambil ransel sekolah berwarna hitam dan benda seperti tongkat panjang ditutupi kain hitam untuk kemudian dia cangklokan di bahu kirinya. Rukia berlari-lari kecil saat menuruni tangga, mengarahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Secepat kilat menyambar roti selai coklat yang telah disiapkan sahabatnya. Hanya ada satu roti, pembuatnya sendiri tidak sarapan. Nate tidak suka sarapan pagi. Rukia menduga kebiasaan sahabatnya ini karena faktor makan tengah malam.

Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah, Rukia meraih pantofel hitam di deretan nomor dua rak sepatu. Kemudian memakai kaus kaki hitam sepanjang sebetis lalu menyeruak keluar rumah sambil membanting pintu.

"Baiklah aku siap. Ayo berangkat! " seru Rukia bersemangat.

Seorang gadis bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi dari Rukia terlihat sedang menyandarkan punggungnya ke tiang listrik. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. River Nate membetulkan posisi berdirinya setelah melihat kedatangan Rukia. "Sebaiknya kita cepat. Sudah jam 6.45, 15 menit lagi bel masuk," katanya sambil berjalan di depan Rukia. Rambut hitam kemerahannya yang agak basah tergerai sempurna hingga sepunggung. Dia mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Rukia. Hanya saja rompinya disanderkan ke bahu dan sepatu kets hitam menghiasi kakinya. Rukia memerhatikan sosok Nate dari belakang.

Punggung yang tegap, walau seorang perempuan Nate adalah seorang yang tegar. Usianya di bawah Rukia 2 tahun tapi jelas dalam hal berfikir Nate jauh lebih dewasa darinya. Mungkin karena sejak kecil Nate sudah terbiasa ditinggal orang tuanya yang selalu berpergian ke luar negeri karena urusan pekerjaan. Wataknya yang keras kepala sama seperti Rukia, tidak mau kalah juga mandiri. Tidak heran orang tuanya mengijinkan Nate untuk tinggal sendiri. Sekalipun itu keputusannya Rukia tahu Nate juga merasa kesepian, sebab tak banyak merasakan kasih sayang orang tua.

Belaian angin musin dingin menerpa lembut wajah Rukia membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Sepertinya dia mengingat sesuatu kemudian merogoh ponsel di saku seragamnya dan membuka _inbox_, 'Tidak ada balasan ataupun panggilan masuk, apa dia belum bangun? Ah, tidak.. Mungkin Nate benar, orang itu sudah tak memerdulikan aku lagi. Saat aku minta putus dia pun tak memberi tanggapan,' pikir Rukia sedih. Mau tidak mau Rukia harus mengakui kalau apa yang dikatakan Nate ada benarnya. Lelaki itu sudah berubah menjadi pemarah dan memperlakukan Rukia dengan kasar. Tidak seperti saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya.

Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun Rukia berjalan mengikuti Nate dari belakang menuju Karakura Gakuen.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari sudah mulai sore. Siswa-siswi SMA Karakura mulai beranjak pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Diantaranya masih ada yang tetap tinggal di sekolah, sekedar berkumpul di taman sekolah diiringi canda dan tawa, ada yang mengurung diri di perpustakaan atau sedang mengerjakan tugas di kelas. Tapi kebanyakan siswa Karakura Gakuen mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler selepas pulang sekolah setiap harinya. Tergantung jadwal kegiatan mereka. Seperti halnya dengan Rukia.

"Baiklah, siapa selanjutnya?" tantang Rukia. Gadis itu kini sedang menggengam shinai¹ yang dia bawa dari rumah. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai berjatuhan dari dahinya, nafasnya juga sedikit terengah. Tapi matanya masih memancarkan semangat membara, walau hatinya sedang sakit tapi tak menjadikannya murung.

"Haaah... kau mulai lagi Rukia," keluh salah seorang teman Rukia yang memiliki model rambut seperti nanas, Abarai Renji. "Biarkan kami bernafas dulu, kau sudah melawan 4 orang berturut-turut hari ini. Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Kenapa? Bagus bukan. Artinya aku dalam kondisi fit sekarang. Kau tahu khan sebentar lagi kejuaraan daerah. Bukan waktunya bersantai, kita harus berlatih keras," kata Rukia beralasan.

"Tidak berarti kau terus memforsir dirimu untuk berlatih secara berlebihan. Biarkan tubuhmu beristirahat nanti kau malah sakit sebelum pertandingan," nasihat Renji.

Rukia mendengus mendengar perkataan Renji, "Bilang saja kau takut kalah melawanku lagi Renji," sindirnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Enak saja, aku mengatakan hal itu untuk kebaikanmu juga tahu."

Belum sempat Rukia membalas ucapan Renji, dari arah pintu masuk dojo terlihat dua orang yang menuju ke sini. Seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut orange kecoklatan panjang bergelombang berjalan bersama seorang laki-laki yang memiliki rambut jabrik putih-keperakan dan mata hijau zamrud dengan tinggi badan lebih pendek 11 cm dari Rukia.

"Wah, taichou sudah kembali." seru salah seorang anggota klub kendo yang berada di situ.

"Hitsugaya, Rangiku-san selamat datang. Bagaimana hasil rapatnya?" tanya Renji.

Toushirou menyeret kakinya ke tengah ruangan dan mengambil posisi duduk diikuti Rangiku di sampingnya. Tangan kanannya melambai-lambai mengisyaratkan pada yang lain untuk mendekat. Sekilas dia melihat 3 anggota lainnya masih terkulai lemas dan ada sedikit luka di sekitar lengan. Toushirou menduga apa yang terjadi.

"Kau melakukannya lagi Rukia?" tebak Toushirou, "Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu kasar dan gunakanlah bogu² saat sedang keiko³."

Rukia cuma bisa mesam-mesem. Memang benar dia hanya memakai gi dan hakama* tanpa pelindung. Terlalu panas menurutnya.

"Hari ini kau melawan berapa orang?" tanya Toushirou pada Rukia.

"Empat orang termasuk Renji, 4-0," ujar Rukia bangga.

"Seperti biasa kau kalah lagi ya Abarai," ejek Toushirou. Renji yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman lainnya langsung menoleh ke arah Toushirou. Alisnya yang bertato mengerut, tidak terima dengan pernyataan Toushirou.

"Tidak selalu. Aku pernah mengalahkannya." bantah Renji.

"Sekali, karena unsur keberuntungan dan faktor X," ralat Rukia.

Renji memutar bola matanya.

"Hhihihi, kekuatanmu kontras dengan penampilanmu yang sangar. Mengalahkan Rukia-chan saja kau harus bersusah payah padahal kau lebih besar darinya juga seorang laki-laki." Kali ini Rangiku fukutaichou klub kendo, ikut mengolok Renji.

"Huh, kau tahu sendiri biar badannya kecil dan cebol tapi gerakannya gesit sekali. Dia juga lincah dan pandai membaca serangan lawan. Aku kesulitan mengimbanginya." Anggota klub kendo lainnya mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan Renji.

**Pletak**

"Ouch, apa yang kau lakukan Rukia? Sakit tahu," kata Renji sedikit meringis begitu mengetahui yang barusan memukul kepalanya adalah Rukia.

"Aku tidak suka kata-katamu barusan," kata Rukia dingin.

"Yang mana? Aku khan memujimu."

"Kalimat awalnya."

"Maksudmu bagian kalau aku bilang kau itu kecil dan cebo-"

**Pletak**

Sekali lagi Rukia memukul kepala Renji dengan shinai-nya.

"Ukh, hentikan Rukia," rintih Renji.

"Berhenti menyebutku seperti itu," geram Rukia tertahan.

"Tapi kau khan memang pen-"

**Pletak. Pletak. Pletak.**

"Rukiaaa… berhentilah menghancurkan kepalaku! Kau ingin kepintaranku berkurang ya?" kata Renji memohon.

Rangiku yang melihat penyiksaan terhadap Renji awalnya tertawa tapi lama-kelamaan dia iba juga. Rangiku pun segera melerainya, "Ya ampun Rukia sudahlah, nanti kepala Renji tidak berbentuk lagi. Sulit mencari pengganti rambut nanas ini."

Akhirnya Rukia menghentikan aktifitasnya. Sedangkan sang korban hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Lalu Hitsugaya taichou kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Renji tadi. Bagaimana hasil rapatnya?" tanya Rukia kembali.

Toushirou sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya agar bisa bersila. "Keputusan sudah dikeluarkan. Kejuaraan daerah akan dilaksanakan 2 bulan lagi dimulai dari sekarang tepatnya tanggal 5 Februari awal musim semi. Pemenangnya akan mewakili kota Karakura ke kejuaraan nasional," jelas Toushirou.

Semua anggota klub kendo bergumam mendengar penjelasan Toushirou. Mereka nampak bersemangat tak terkecuali Rukia. Dia justru paling bersemangat diantara yang lain.

"Matsumoto.." panggil Toushirou.

"Ya taichou. Ini..." kata Rangiku sambil membagikan selembar kertas yang sedari tadi dibawanya kepada setiap anggota. "Itu formulir pendaftaran dan ada penjelasan tentang ketentuan dan syarat mengikuti pertandingan. Aku dan taichou berharap kalian semua akan turun di kejuaraan daerah nanti. Tahun ini kita akan membuktikan kalau klub kendo Karakura Gakuen yang terbaik!"

"Dan kau Rukia. Kau salah satu andalan di klub kendo ini... Kau juga Abarai," sergah Toushirou begitu melihat Renji hendak protes. "Jangan terlalu sering berlatih yang bisa mengakibatkan cedera. Kau tidak perlu mengikuti jejak Matsumoto," tambahnya.

Rukia sedikit melirik ke Rangiku yang sedang menyeringai kemudian mengangkat tangan kirinya ke atas, memperlihatkan pergelangan tanganya yang dibalut perban. Cedera itu dia dapatkan saat pertandingan persahabatan bulan kemarin.

"Kau akan tetap ikut kejuaraan daerah Rangiku-san?" tanya Rukia sedikit khawatir.

Rangiku tersenyum simpul, "Tentu saja Rukia-chan, cedera ini sama sekali tak menghambatku. Aku akan memulihkannya kurang dari sebulan. Kau tidak perlu cemas."

Rukia pun membalas senyum Rangiku.

Tiba-tiba ada sebelah tangan berukuran kecil menepuk pelan pundak Rukia, "Ini adalah pertandingan yang kau nantikan bukan? Tahun lalu tim kita gagal diperempat final nasional. Sayang sekali waktu itu kau tidak bisa ikut karena sakit. Kali ini persiapkan dirimu sebaik-baiknya," ucap Toushirou.

Benar, kejuaraan daerah nanti adalah hal yang ditunggu-tunggu Rukia. Ini adalah salah satu cara baginya untuk memperlihatkan kemampuannya terutama pada keluarganya. Keluarga Kuchiki. Rukia akan membuat mereka mengakui kalau dirinya pantas menjadi seorang Kuchiki, juga untuk menepati janjinya pada kakaknya almarhum Hisana. Karena itulah Rukia memutuskan pindah ke Karakura.

"Hem, sepertinya kau perhatian sekali pada Rukia, Hitsugaya," goda Renji sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Diam kau Abarai," ketus Toushirou.

Renji masih saja senyam-senyum, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Rukia, "Ngomong-ngomong temanmu tidak ke sini Rukia? Biasanya jam segini dia sudah menunggumu di luar."

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahunya sekilas lalu berkata, "Kurasa Nate sudah pulang duluan. Sebenarnya tadi pagi dia sudah bilang akan pulang lebih dulu karena hari ini dia tidak latihan karate."

"Hoo…"

"Renji, sebelum latihan selesai mau melawanku lagi?" tawar Rukia.

"Tidak, terima kasih." tolak Renji mentah-mentah.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan paginya**

"Ada apa Nate? Kau lesu sekali hari ini," tegur Rukia yang kini membalikkan badannya untuk menatap sahabatnya. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah di perjalanan menuju sekolah. Tidak seperti biasanya Nate berjalan pelan di belakang Rukia.

"Matamu sayu sekali dan kau jadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya."

"Mataku sudah seperti ini dari dulu," kata Nate sambil menunjuk matanya yang berwarna merah ruby. Kalau diihat baik-baik iris mata Nate seperti ada selaput bening abu-abu yang melapisinya. Sehingga membuat matanya kelihatan sedikit berair.

Rukia kembali berjalan di depan, menyusul Nate di belakang. "Ya.. ya.. kau memang selalu kelihatan mengantuk dan bermata sayu tapi itu kalau di luar. Di rumah matamu terbuka sempurna. Makanya berhentilah membaca novel, buku, atau apalah sampai kau tidak tidur hingga pagi."

"Sudah kubilang tidur di malam hari menurutku cuma buang-buang waktu. Sayang sekali tidak mempergunakan waktu sebanyak itu. Lagipula sebagai gantinya setiap istirahat aku tidur."

"Juga selama jam pelajaran."

"Terus apa yang menyebabkanmu lesu?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"…hari ini perasaanku tidak enak…" akhirnya Nate mengatakan hal yang mengganggu pikirannya dari tadi.

**Tep**

Langkah rukia terhenti, untuk kedua kalinya dia membalikkan badan dan menatap langsung Nate. Rukia tahu saat Nate bilang perasaannya tidak enak artinya akan ada kejadian yang buruk. Setidaknya sesuatu yang Nate tidak inginkan akan terjadi. Rukia bukannya parno tapi kenyataannya sudah beberapa kali _feeling_ Nate selalu tepat.

"Apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Rukia cemas.

"Entahlah, tapi setiap kali melangkah menuju sekolah. Perasaanku semakin tidak enak saja."

'Berarti kejadiannya ada di sekolah' gumam Rukia. "Lalu yang bernasib sial kau atau aku?"

"Kurasa kita berdua," Nate sudah seperti peramal sekarang.

Rukia menghela nafas berat, lalu melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya.

"Ano, orang itu apa kabarnya? Apa dia setuju berpisah denganmu?" tanya Nate ragu-ragu.

Gadis bermata amethyst itu menggeleng pelan, Rukia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Nate yang tak lain adalah mantan pacar Rukia.

"Sampai hari ini tak ada respon darinya. Tidak ada pesan balasan atau telepon masuk," ujar Rukia.

"Oh iya Rukia, bagaimana kalau hari Minggu nanti kita jalan-jalan. _Refreshing_, biar pikiranmu lepas dari orang itu. Aku khan janji akan membantumu melupakannya," ajak Nate, "Atau sekalian kau mau segera kucarikan penggantinya?"

"Tidak usah, aku ingin menyendiri dulu sekarang ini. Karena aku mau fokus ke pelajaran dan kejuaraan daerah. Kita jalan-jalan saja dan berbelanja untuk kebutuhan bulanan," putus Rukia.

"Yakin?"

Rukia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja akan tetapi aku akan tetap menepati janjiku."

"Kau atur sajalah."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Inoue Orihime memiliki rambut panjang berwarna_ walnut brown_ yang selalu dipakaikan jepit di kedua sisi rambutnya. Perawakannya selalu terlihat senang dan riang tak heran kalau teman-teman sekelas menyukainya. Selain itu dia juga mempunyai dada yang besar dibandingkan para perempuan di kelasnya. Terkadang karena dadanya yang besar Inoue sering dijadikan bahan candaan teman-temannya.

Pagi ini Inoue terlihat sibuk menyapu ruangan kelas, gerakannya terhenti begitu melihat Rukia datang. "Ohayou Kuchiki-san," sapa Inoue.

"Ohayou," balas Rukia.

"Tumben hari ini kau tidak datang terlambat Kuchiki-san."

"Ya, begitulah," kata Rukia kemudian berjalan menuju ke tempat duduknya.

"Hei, hei, kau tahu Kuchiki-san? Aku dengar dari Asano-kun kelas kita akan kedatangan murid pindahan," kata Inoue yang ternyata mengintili Rukia di belakang.

Rukia mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, "Murid pindahan di cawu III? Waktu yang janggal. Sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas. Apa tidak terlalu memaksa? Memangnya dia pindahan dari mana?"

"Aku juga kurang tahu, yang kudengar dia pindahan dari Seiretei."

'Seireitei?' ujar Rukia dalam hati.

"Himee, sebentar lagi masuk. Selesaikanlah pekerjaanmu… atau kau mau aku bantu? Tapi sebagai gantinya pulang sekolah nanti kau harus mau kubawa pulang,"

**Buk**

Sebuah tendangan melayang mengenai tepat ke perut Chizuru.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam Chizuru," hardik Tatsuki seorang cewek tomboy dengan rambut hitam cepak.

"Uuh, nice _kick_," ucap Chizuru mengacungkan jempolnya untuk Tatsuki.

"Iyaa, aku segera ke sana Chizuru-chan. Rukia aku pergi dulu ya."

"Hn.."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Bailkah, semuanya duduk di tempat masing-masing. Hari ini kelas kita mendapat satu teman baru. Memang waktunya ganjil. Tapi dia bilang karena ada urusan mendadak jadi terpaksa pindah ke Karakura," Ochi-sensei selaku wali kelas 11.9 mulai mengoceh, "Kuharap kalian berteman baik dengannya, sekarang kau boleh masuk," katanya pada seseorang di luar pintu kelas.

Rukia yang memang tidak tertarik hanya memandang kosong pemandangan di luar jendela kelas mengabaikan teman-temanya yang mulai ribut karena kehadiran si murid pindahan.

"Lho, dia kalau tidak salah…" kata Tatsuki tertahan.

"Tidak mungkin! benarkah dia…" seru Inoue dalam hati.

Murid pindahan itu melangkah maju ke depan kelas, diam-diam mata ambernya memperhatikan Rukia yang duduk di samping jendela. Dia pun mulai berbicara, "Perkenalkan aku pindahan dari Seireitei. Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, salam kenal."

**Deg**

Seperti tersengat listrik, Rukia tersentak kaget dari lamunannya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan kelas.

'Apakah ini mimpi?' pikirnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya Rukia mulai mengucek-ucek kedua matanya berharap kalau dia salah lihat atau seseorang di depannya hanyalah bayangan. Sekali lagi dia melihat ke depan. Masih sama. Orang itu tidak berubah.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap tingginya kurang lebih 174 cm, memiliki warna rambut orange mencolok, mata ambernya masih menatap tajam Rukia. Seseorang yang amat sangat Rukia kenal. Dan baru saja tadi pagi Rukia membicarakannya bersama Nate.

_"Lalu yang bernasib sial kau atau aku?"_

_"Kurasa kita berdua."_

'Sungguh sial, tebakan Nate tepat lagi. Untuk hal yang buruk kenapa perasaanya selalu benar?' rutuk Rukia kepada dirinya sendiri. Sebelum Rukia menenggelamkan kepalanya di balik buku dia sempat melihat Ichigo tengah menyeringai kepadanya.

.

.

.

(Kali ini saiia gak lupa nulis) Bersambung.

.

.

**Note**

Shinai¹ : pedang bambu

Bogu² : pakaian pelindung

Keiko³ : latihan kendo

Gi dan hakama* : pakaian kendo

.

* * *

**After the Scene**

Ichigo : "Segitu doank? Cuma segitu doank gue munculnya? Cuma sebaris nama gue. Apa-apaan maksudnya nih, heh?" *murka*

Author : "Yang penting gue udah nepatin janji di chap sebelumnya." *ngupil* "Pastinya loe udah nongol chap depan gue tambahin adegan buat loe." *masih ngupil*

Ichigo : "Jorok loe."

Author : *ngelirik kompi* "Btw, tentang page end chap 433... fans loe jadi nambah satu lagi."

Ichigo : "Terus?"

Author & Rukia : "Beraninya loe SELINGKUH selama gue gak ada!" *ngacungin keris keramat*

Ichigo : "Tunggu, kenapa loe ikut-ikutan M.T?"

Author : "Bodo..." *minggat*

.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Pengen rasanya saiia membakar segala hal yang berbau 'tugas'. Nah, dari pada ngebahas hal gak guna saiia mau jelasin sedikit tentang Fic ini. Takut readers bingung. Rukia itu statusnya murid kelas 2 SMA Karakura. Nate 2 tahun lebih muda dari Rukia umurnya 15 tahun sedangkan Rukia 17 tahun. Tapi si Nate ini kelas 1 SMA. Nanti secara perlahan-lahan saiia akan menceritakan detil keluarga Rukia juga hal yang lain.

Eniwei, saiia juga sebenernya kurang tahu soal kendo sempet cari referensi sih dari dukun goog*e. Sama sistem pendidikan di Jepang, yang saya tahu gak kayak di sini di jepang pake sistem caturwulan. Bener gak?

Saiia sendiri merasa kurang puas sama chap ini. Berantakan banget! Mood itu ternyata amat mempengaruhi jalan pikiran saiia (halah). Bener-bener mati kutu. Tapi ngeliat ripiu readers benar-benar membangkitkan gairah (?) untuk saiia membuat Fic.

Well, 'Readers yang baik ialah readers yang meninggalkan sesuatu untuk authornya... misalnya **Review**.' *copas dari forum tetangga* *dibantai readers*

Kritik? Saran? Flame? Roti? Untuk author? Boleh...


End file.
